Mend These Broken Pieces
by Someonething94
Summary: A victim of child abuse. She screams when she's all alone, cries then too. Now it's up to the Host Club to help bring her up and mend her broken pieces. Hurt/comfort, and a possible twist of romance. M so I can do whatever I want. ?/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

* * *

_Tamaki, this is you're cousin, Suzu._ Tamaki had never realized the girl would be so hazardous to herself and majorly stressed. The girl was not even his cousin, she was adopted. _I want you to keep her safe, and, please, be gentle to her. She has gone through more than you could imagine._ It was true, but at school the only time he had to watch out for her was in their mathematics class, the only class that she was not being home schooled in. _Stand up for her, be someone she can trust. Give her all of the support you can._ Tamaki was powered to do just that if not more. _She is your family now, love her._

Suzu proved to be no trouble at home, because she stayed in her room with music on. No one could hear her screams, not unless they really tried. If anyone heard it, they would simply assume it was part of the music that was playing. She was a sad girl, severely hurt and screwed up in the head. On the walls of her room, a beautiful mural of a lake full of lilies began to form in pencil. This make Yuzuru curious as to what his new-found niece was up to in that room of hers. She begged for paints. The math teacher told Tamaki about her drawing all over her test sheets in a concerned tone.

People were suspicious of her and her mysteriousness, the background she did not have, the silent nature and aura about her. Suzu scared people without even looking at them. When she heard her teacher talk to Tamaki at the end of class about her, she stood up and left without permission, without warning. When their teacher was about to go after her, Tamaki grabbed his arm and shook her head. He left the room to find her, hoping there was not enough damage done that he could not help her.

"Suzu!" he called down the hallway to the girl, but she did not stop, she actually sped up. Tamaki moved faster without running so he would not frighten her. "Suzu, wait, please!" he begged gently.

She childishly replied, "No!" and continued to speed walk.

Tamaki sighed softly. "You left your pencils in the classroom," he informed her softly after reaching her side.

"What?" she whimpered.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, he did not think this method of getting her to talk would work. "Your pencils, they're in the classroom," he repeated.

Suzu took off to the classroom as the bell rang, leaving Tamaki to run off after her to make sure she would be alright.

_Show her the Host Club, I'm sure she'd like it._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Sorry there wasn't much here, just a preview of a few little short chapters that will have very little to do with each other. This will no matter what be the first one, but the rest probably won't matter what order you read them in.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

EDIT: I accidentally posted a different chapter of a different story as Ch 2. I apologize, I'm a fuck up sometimes.

* * *

Suzu's semi-short, highlighted, dark brown hair was in cute, little piggy tails today. She had been in the Host Club any time it was held at Tamaki's request. After Kyoya had spoken with her for a few short minutes one day after school, he realized how horribly she had been wounded. Her petite frame sat in a chair at the far side of the music room, completely secluded from everyone else, from everything else. Much to Tamaki's amazement, it seemed to make Suzu happily smile an unnoticed smile as she curled up and slowly closed her eyes.

It was not normal behavior, she never trusted her surroundings like that. When Hani popped up on the backrest of her chair, she never would trust the Host Club surroundings again. Her eyes snapped open, if Hani had not been so fast, her feet would have been planted into his face. Then she went to attack the boy, but Mori held her back as a natural instinct to protect Hani.

Needless to say, it was a very bad thing to do. Tamaki had to escort Suzu back home, and leave the Host Club for the day, but he did not do that. Instead, he took Suzu to a curtained off area and handed her a rose, notebook paper, a picture of himself, pencils, and colored pencils. Then he told her to be creative. She did not cry, she did not scream, but she scribbled down and doodled effectively, efficiently, until she was finished.

After finishing she quickly found Tamaki and threatened him for seemingly ignoring her. Though the treat was idle, he took it seriously and skipped over to her. The product was slapped in his face and she walked off to go hide somewhere unknown. On the paper he found several posses of himself with a rose somehow incorporated with his posed form. The shading was in no way crude, in fact it was spot on. The anatomy was perfect, but the narcissist could not look for long, because Kyoya snatched it from his hands.

The black haired boy looked it over quickly, then stowed it away in a folder. "Tamaki, did she tell you anything about her past?" Kyoya asked quietly so none of the customers could hear him as he looked uninterested at some other papers on his chart.

Tamaki shook his head, a little confused that he had never noticed it before. "No, she never talks actually," he realized out loud, but still softly. "Why?"

Kyoya appeared to dismiss the subject by saying, "It's nothing." and walking away. In secret he knew there was some deeper, darker secret that Suzu held. The next week, a calender featuring Tamaki and a red rose would definitely be sold by Kyoya at the Host Club.

Tamaki was going to Kyoya's house after school to plan out next week's theme for the Host Club and what costumes they should all be wearing. This left Suzu with no one to take her home, so Mori offered. First, they walked to Mori's house, and Suzu decided to stay there until Tamaki would pick her up.

At Mori's house, Suzu was able to change into casual, loose clothing very similar to scrubs, but with under armor under her shirt. Once she was done changing, she noticed Mori was practicing with a katana in his back yard. After a little while of watching, she quietly requested to have a practice sword fight with him despite the fact that she was a novice. Even though Mori went easy on her, Suzu still lost, though she did not much of care. Instead, Mori's mother offered to let her clean off and take a shower while she waited for Tamaki, knowing the teenager would be arriving late.

The girl took advantage of the offer, and was finished with her shower in under fifteen minutes. Easily, she combed through her damp hair after patting it as dry as it would get. Mori made sure to keep an eye on her at Tamaki's request. Both boys were unsure how she would react after what had happened earlier that day. "Do you need anything?" Mori asked her shortly after her shower.

"Water," answered Suzu softly as she looked around the house instead of at him.

Mori watched her closely for a moment longer. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired," she replied quietly as she followed him to the kitchen. As she drank a glass of water, Mori decided for her that she should try and sleep for a little while and led her to his room. "No, I don't want to," she protested in a shaky, cracking voice as he opened the door to his room and turned on the light.

"Hm?"

"No!" Suzu protested and landed her back against the wall then sat on the floor in front of Mori's room.

The boy picked her up effortlessly, carried her into his room, and set her down on his bed. "You can go to sleep, Suzu-chan," he stated flatly.

"No!"

Only now, did Mori realize that she was crying, rocking slightly, holding her head, and about to scream. "S-Suzu-chan?"

"Go away," she mumbled softly, hiding her face in her knees. "Just go away."

Mori shut the door, then returned to her side. He knelt down at the edge of the bed where she was. "What's wrong?"

"Go away."

The male sighed softly and sat there fore a moment before standing. "I'll call Tamaki."

"No! Come back!" Suzu whined.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

* * *

The Host Club was meeting in Music Room 3 as usual to plan for the next theme. The twins were more interested in a video game than anything else and only spoke when they were asked for costume information. Tamaki spat out ideas almost as fast as Kyoya could right them down, but then again they were both pros at this kind of thing. Hani was interested in how many items containing sugar would be there, while Mori simply sat and watched him. Haruhi on the other hand was working on her homework as all this was going on, hoping that no one would pour tea all over her books or something stupid like that.

Soon enough everyone but Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi departed from the room. Haruhi continued to study, pretending she could not hear the other two as they spoke. "Where is Suzu?" Was Kyoya's main concern for at least a little while.

Tamaki returned his gaze to his friend from the window. "She's seeing her therapist. Suzu didn't want to go, but if she didn't show up then, "some bad stuff would happen," that's what she said anyway." The boy explained as simply as he knew how. "I think it's kind of weird, she gets prescribed with all this medicine, but she doesn't even take it. I don't think she needs medicine to take care of her problems."

The other boy sighed softly to himself. "Even if she had nothing wrong with her, she would still have to take medication. That's how some people get their problems to shut up and go away, Tamaki." His friend was not seeing the reason, and he knew he would have to explain further. "Suzu has a lot of problems, even if you don't see them. Tamaki, she doesn't act the way a normal person does, she doesn't function like a normal person does. Suzu doesn't even think they way a normal person would. I don't know what happened to her when she was little, but the social, physical, and mental signs are there." A broad explanation would have to do. Suzu was not something to talk about out in public, customers would sneak in whenever they pleased. It never mattered how private the conversation was.

"I can go shopping with her sometime if you want," A voice that belonged to Haruhi suddenly broke the serious conversation. "I don't think Suzu exactly likes being around guys," she offered.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. It was a good idea but, "With what money?" Yet another chance to keep her in debt.

Unfortunately, Tamaki did not keep his mouth shut. "Dad has been requiring her to spend a certain amount of money every week. He caught her putting it into savings and got mad at her last week." Kyoya's perfect opportunity went swirling down the drain with every word the blond spoke. "I'll have to ask her about it when she gets home."

"So what's the theme for next week?" Haruhi asked, having enough of talk about Suzu behind her back.

0o0

"Hey, Suzu-chan!... Where's Suzu?"

"Suzu went for a run, Master Tamaki. Something you should do more often. I think she is headed to the gym, she said something about it being much safer there."

"Then I'm off to the gym to find her!" Tamaki chanted excitedly.

Somehow in under half an hour, the blond had gathered Haruhi and Suzu and dropped them off at the mall. He left without another thought, the girls had Yuzuru Suoh's credit card and no where to go. Shopping was now the only option the two had. "Haruhi, is there anything you want? I'm supposed to spend a lot this week, but all I can think to get is a camera and some other things." Suzu offered as a conversation starter.

"Um, I'm not very sure. Maybe we should go look at dresses or something," the other girl suggested with shrugged shoulders. "We could get some ice cream if there's extra time."

Suzu looked over all the levels of the building. "I've never been to such a big mall. Tamaki says I need to stop going to commoners malls, but when I go there, no one judges me." Suzu went to the escalators with her partner in crime. Then they headed to the electronics store, a camera was the first thing on their list as well as a memory card for it. Once the items were marked off the non-existent shopping list, the teens headed to the dress shop. "We'll take pictures, I need a lot of drawing references. I'm getting you at least one dress, Yuzuru is throwing my a big birthday party and I want you to go."

"Really?" Haruhi asked, unsure of the girl's words. She hardly knew Suzu, but she was already willing to have her over.

Suzu nodded as she picked out several dresses of all lengths for herself. "Yeah, maybe then I'll have a good reason to follow someone around. I know Tamaki is inviting the entire host club, but I think you should go in a dress, not as a host or anything like that," she explained softly as Haruhi began to pick out a few dresses for herself. Once they found a dressing room to share, Suzu was quick to get into the first dress. She zipped it up herself and everything. "Take a picture!" She begged with bright sparkling eyes.

Haruhi was quick and turned on the camera then snapped a photo. "Does it look OK to you?" She asked curiously.

Suzu nodded as she checked the picture then tied up the lace on the back of Haruhi's dress. She slid the camera out of Haruhi's grip and took a picture of Haruhi. "You're much more fun when you're a girl," she admitted her thoughts out loud. "Pink really does look good on you, but so does dark blue."

A few more hours and a boat load of money down the drain later, the girls had bought dresses, make-up, accessories, and a few other things, barely making Yuzuru's cut. They almost did not spend enough money for the week, but the accessories brought them to the line of acceptable spending. As they waited outside in the nice cool air, a few boys approached the teens. They were clearly punks, but Suzu paid them no mind until Haruhi tapped her shoulder and suggested something that she did not care to hear. One of the boys neared Suzu, taking her as oblivious to her surroundings.

This turned out to be a bad idea when the girl flipped out on him for trying to grab one of her bags. The brunette raised her leg, pulling a crow bar out of her pant leg and lunged at him. "Beat it or I break your bones," she snarled ferociously. Another boy took no heed to her warning and attempted to grab a different bag, this time it was Haruhi's. His knuckles were immediately red from lightning-quick contact with the iron rod.

"Bitch!" The second boy shrieked.

As Haruhi turned to take in his appearance, a third boy went to grab her. Suzu's attention snapped to the movement and his arm was immediately damaged by the crow bar in the girl's hand. She hopped over the tall stone barrier that protected the mall from incoming, misguided cars and hit the second boy. If the car carrying Tamaki had not showed up a second later, all of the punks would have been knocked unconscious and fighting for their lives, especially if the crazy girl had lost her mind even further.

What a way to end a nice shopping trip. Loosing one's mind was never fun, but then again, finding one's mind was even worse.

* * *

Hey to all who have been reading this, sorry updates have been taking a while. I wanted to post a new chapter every week, but I've been having some home troubles.

My apologies,

Someonething94


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

* * *

Yuzuru was ignoring the fact that Suzu had gone off at the mall. He was glad that she felt like she had a friend, one that he thought his son should end up with. She would not stop talking about what she had done with Haruhi at the mall, the details of the dresses and the shoes, the make-up and the accessories. He had to admit, this girl that he took in under his wing was full of passion, hope, and inspiration. Hopefully his son would learn something from this brunette. _It would be nice if you watched over her every now and again. She might end up looking up to you, or vice versa._

"I'm sorry for what I did. I should have kept a hold of myself. I should not have brought a crow bar, no matter how paranoid I was. I should not have hurt anyone, I was making a lot of progress. This was the longest I've ever gone without hurting someone-" _So she did feel guilt._

"Suzu, stop it. Who knows what would have happened to the two of you if you hadn't done what you did. I'm not saying I support the whole bringing a crow bar, but you managed to protect your friend.. and yourself," her foster father said calmly. _Tamaki, you shouldn't listen in from behind the door, but it does give me the opportunity to show you how to change Suzu's train of thought._ "How do you plan on wearing your hair?"

The girl perked up at that, almost giving a confused look, but suddenly she was aware of the slightly ajar door behind her. She gave a saddened face for a split second, but quickly regained her composure. "I got a pretty little headband! Haruhi's is just a little clip though. I was thinking about ordering a few stuffed animals from the internet, is that OK?" Suzu asked gently. _I can tell you enjoy changing the topic as well._

The man shifted in his seat and straightened his clothing. "As long as you invited someone to your birthday party," he answered.

"I'm sorry if I get taken away for misbehaving."

_Why did she have to say that! I thought she knew Tamaki was behind the door!_ "Suzu, it wasn't your fault!"" The man finally stood to his full height and eyed the girl.

"I don't care, they could screen me, I haven't been taking my medicine. You haven't made me! They could see you as unfit and it would be my fault!" The girl cried out.

"Suzu! Suzu, listen to me!" Yuzuru demanded sternly, as soft as he could. "You have been doing better, Suzu. without the meds, and whatever I have done to help you.. You would say that you have improved while living here. Wouldn't you, Suzu?" The man inquired gently, doing his best to find her eyes behind her short, brown hair.

The teen nodded and looked up at him, tears down her face, but no redness from crying. _She must be a pro at hiding._

"Then you won't be taken away," he promised warmly.

0o0

At the Host Club, Tamaki attempted to approach Suzu about the conversation he had heard between his father and her. "S-Suzu-"

"Bring it up, Bonehead, and I will have to seriously hurt you," the girl growled lowly at him.

One of the customers scowled at her and stood up. She pointed an accusing finger at the Suzu. "I'll hurt you if you dare lay a finger on Tamaki-kun!"

"In my world, pain is pleasure. You can't hurt a masochist, deary, " Suzu retorted darkly.

The customer shrieked loudly, "You're disgusting, you know that!"

Tamaki's "cousin" smiled to herself. "Oh my, Miss, no one has ever given me such a lovely compliment," Suzu giggled with a genuine smile on her face. "Now, if you are done threatening and insulting for the day, I will take my leave." The teen stood and for the first time Tamaki realized how much shorter Suzu was compared to him.

"Suzu, could you come here for a minute?" Kyoya asked from the sidelines, calling the brunette over to him politely.

With ease the girl slipped away from Tamaki and his customer. Then she stopped in front of the black haired boy and gazed up at him. "Yo."

"Tamaki said you were having a birthday party-" He started, but was cut off.

"No, you cannot invite customers and have extra fees," Suzu interrupted him quickly.

"I was wondering what you wanted," the boy finished simply.

Suzu raised an eyebrow at him with suspicion. "I don't want anything," she answered softly. "Please, leave me alone." The girl quickly left his presence to go sit in the window sill.

Tamaki who was watching the two speak was now very confused. He would have to talk to both of them about it later, right now he had to focus on making his customers happy.

Once the last of the customers left, Tamaki went up to his friend. "What happened with Suzu?" He asked curiously, he was concerned that they would not be friends at all if this kept up.

"Apparently, I scare her," Kyoya stated as he checked one of his charts on his clipboard. Sales were up, not that Suzu was helping any.

The blond boy was now even more confused. "How do you scare her? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Ask her, Tamaki. I wouldn't know what goes on in her mind," he responded honestly, which was rather rare for him.

Tamaki decided to do just as Kyoya had suggested and made his way over to his foster sister.

She seemed to know what he had in mind. "I'm not talking to you about it, Tamaki. I'm going home. I don't want a ride and I don't want you to try and offer either. Please, leave me alone."

When Suzu had finally left the room the twins made a face. "She must be some spoiled bitch or something," one said. The other added, "Probably a lesbian."

0o0

Finally, the day Tamaki had been waiting for had arrived: Suzu's birthday party. There was so much to do! He horribly hoped that he could see what was really in his cousin's room. She never let him in there, but today, she would be too busy to notice if he went inside! It was a fail-proof plan! No way anyone could beat it! That room must be marvelous if she spend as much time on it as she had let on.

Everyone was dressed up, the majority of the men were in tuxes and the women were in anything from dresses to suits. Suzu had straightened her hair for the occasion as she had been asked to by her foster father, it also was held back by a thick hair band that had purple and black roses on it. A necklace and a few bracelets on, all made to at least look silver. Her dress was a princess type with a corset and lots of tulle. Most of it was black, with the exception of the lace strings, the lace design, and a few layers of the puffy tulle. The dress did not poof out as much as it was supposed to at the request of Suzu, despite many arguments about the style with Tamaki and the twins. On her feet were two inch high heels that Suzu could walk just fine in as long as she was not going up or down stairs.

The birthday girl descended down the stairs then put her heels on. Yuzuru eyed her for a moment as she stood before him innocently, waiting to be scolded for something like she had by so many families before. "You're pigeon toed!" He squawked loud enough for his son to hear from the other room.

The petite little brunette raised an eyebrow, looking up at him suspiciously. "And?"

The man flailed his arms about. "I don't know!"

Suzu let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't say I'm surprised." It was not supposed to be an insult, but luckily for her it was not heard.

Tamaki ran in excitedly from the other room and hugged Suzu tightly. "Happy birthday!" He exclaimed energetically.

The girl made a sound of displeasure. "Please, get off of me," she begged.

The younger blond complied and backed away a step or two. "You're going to love what I got you!" Did his energy never run out or something? It made Suzu stand on edge and almost cringe at his automatic excitement to almost everything. He was so dedicated.. if that was what it really was, Suzu would never know.

Suzu looked up at him with near disinterest. "I'll take your word for it," she said politely and smiled sweetly at him.

Tamaki eyed his cousin curiously for a moment. He was sad that she did not seem to care at all, but he was also confused and wanted to know why. "How come you're not at all excited about your birthday?" He inquired with childlike innocence.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was six, Tamaki. I had to stop caring about it for a very long time, or else I would end up being depressed for no reason. Why get your hopes up when you know no one will care anyway?" Suzu responded thoughtfully.

"Why were you so mad at Kyoya the other day?" Tamaki asked out of the blue as his father went to make sure everything was running according to the schedule.

Suzu's eyes softened and her posture went lax. "Tamaki, this is not a game of twenty questions to prescribe Suzu with a mental disorder or to find out her past. I have problems, but they will only get worse if you dig without knowing where your boundaries are." At times he truly could be helplessly stupid and childlike. It was almost dangerous for her to hang around him so often. "Listen, Tamaki, I'm going to go find Haruhi. Please, don't push the topic any further. I don't need any more stress," she murmured.

The sight of her simply walking away seemed so serene to the blond teen, he could not help but feel at peace. How was she able to change the mood without even trying? It all seemed so odd to him. "Oh, okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

* * *

Tamaki and Suzu were only a little late to the Host Club. Luckily it was only a regular day not a cosplay day, so they arrived at the same time as the guests. Kyoya eyed the pair for a moment before returning to a few of his customers. The minute Suzu left the blond's side to sit by the window sill, customers were glued to his arms begging for attention. "Tamaki! Tamaki! Where were you! I tried to get in early to see you, but Kyoya said you weren't here yet!" One of them squealed with concern.

"I was with Suzu. She's a really good gymnast!" The blond explained enthusiastically. His cousin gave him a semi-dirty look, angry that he was telling all of his customers about her personal life.

"I don't think you should hang out with her, Tamaki! She's a bad influence!" The same customer whined. "I heard from my dad's intern that she almost killed someone with a crowbar! It's horrible!"

Tamaki's face saddened, then Haruhi walked over to the group. "Hi, what are all of you talking about?" She asked the group cutely.

Half of the girls were fell victim to her natural-ly-ness or whatever. "Haruhi, I think Tamaki should stop hanging out with that Suzu girl! She almost killed someone with a crowbar! She's a bad influence on Tamaki, don't you agree?" The same customer whined, her eyes pleading for Haruhi to agree with her so she would not look like an idiot in front of Tamaki.

Haruhi was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean? She practically saved me, _because_ she brought a crowbar. We were going shopping and someone tried to attack us and steal our things... Actually now that I think about it, there were about three guys there," the girl said as she stood beside Tamaki's table.

A voice came from behind Tamaki, "Tamaki, how long do you want me to stay? I really need to go to sleep soon."

Tamaki straightened his posture and turned to face the brunette. "Suzu! You should show these ladies your floor routine!" He suggested.

Suzu bit her lip and took a step back. "I don't want to, Tamaki. I don't even have my partner here for the routine," she mumbled quietly and looked off to the side as if she were scared or ashamed.

Kyoya joined in on the conversation at Tamaki's ever-so popular table. "Haruhi, I think you should return to your guests," he said as he checked something off on his clipboard. "How did your practice go, Miss Suzu?" The teen questioned.

Suzu took a step back. "Go away.." She whimpered quietly and averted her eyes to the ground. "Please, just go away."

"Why don't you like Kyoya, Suzu?" Tamaki asked her quietly as he stood up to face the smaller teen.

"No..." Suzu muttered.

"Huh?" Tamaki wondered.

"NO!" She yelled and ran off.

"She's so weird." One of the customers said, completely jealous that Suzu was so close to the hosts.

Out in the hallway Suzu was curled up and sitting with her back against the wall. Kyoya was soon next to her. He knelt down in front of her and brushed her ash brown hair out of her face. "I know you don't like me, Suzu. You don't have to tell me why. You don't have to tell me who did this to you, but please, let me take you home. You're a wreck," the young man muttered gently to her.

The girl's fingers lightly held onto his wrist as he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to walk."

"I'll carry you," he offered.

Suzu held out her arms so he could pick her up more easily. He had brought this upon himself, he had to deal with her childishness now. Somehow, it did not seem as if he minded in the least bit. Once Kyoya picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. "I haven't been carried since I was younger than six..." She mewed. He smelled very nice and she took note of his broad shoulders that his outfits somehow managed to hide.

Kyoya was already walking. "You grew up fast?"

"In my mind, yes, but for a very long time I was no taller than three feet." Her voice was very quiet, perhaps she was falling asleep.

Kyoya found himself pulling her closer in a protective way. "You were an easy target."

"I was a child. I was gullible. I was weak and I was pathetic. After my first time, I wanted it. I sold myself. He looked like you." Kyoya did not know what her mumbles meant, but he assumed it was something sexual.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Suzu. It's not your fault," he told her softly as they got into the car that took off right after the door shut.

"... Why?" Suzu muttered as she leaned against Kyoya.

The black eyed boy ignored her question, not knowing what it meant. He assumed that the question was directed to herself, but did not feel like decrypting what she had to say. Soon enough they pulled into Tamaki's driveway and Kyoya carried Suzu inside. He knew his way around, easily finding Suzu's room and setting her down on her bed that was too large for her liking, but immensely soft and comfortable. The boy sat down next to her. Suzu sat against the headboard and watched him as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Thank you..." She said quietly as she closed her eyes doing her best to stay awake.

For some reason unknown to Suzu, Kyoya brushed her hair out of her face then leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Right when Yuzuru opened the door. "Um, Suzu... What's going on?" The man found himself asking stupidly as he stood in the doorway. She never brought friends home and yet somehow a boy was in her room. Kissing her. This was not just any boy, this was his enemy's youngest son, Kyoya Otori.

Her green eyes were now wide open and looked over at her foster father. "I don't know," she admitted honestly with a blank stare on her face.

Kyoya stood up, "I'll see you later."

Immediately, Suzu stood up and turned him around. She smacked him on the arm violently. "Don't just kiss me out of the blue then say "I'll see you later" what's up with that!" She demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

AN: I realized that you should probably start reading these chapters in order if you haven't been already...

* * *

The next day in math class, Suzu sat silently with her head down on her desk. She doodled stupid nothings on half of her papers until Tamaki finally flung a note her way. The brunette brushed it off of her desk and began to draw water lilies drifting down a river. Her cousin tossed another note onto her desk while the teacher was not looking. For some reason the girl opened it this time. The note read:

_Hey!_

_Suzu! What happened yesterday? Kyoya wont tell me and neither will Dad!_

He had not even bothered to sign the thing, probably in case it was taken by the teacher. Suzu did not bother with asking him, she did not even bother to reply to his note with another one. She continued to draw. The girl pushed his note into her messenger bag and pulled out an eraser to get rid of all the sketch marks from her picture. By the end of class she had finished with the sketch.

Tamaki approached her in person this time and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened yesterday?" He asked her curiously.

Damn, he was so nosy and persistent. "Ask Kyoya, he knows more than I do." That statement was true, but it confused the hell out of the blond.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki wondered with a blank expression on his face as they headed towards Music Room 3.

Suzu pivoted then stomped her foot down as she faced the boy's direction. "It means: Ask. Kyoya." Her face was bright red, making Tamaki realize she was probably embarrassed or something like that. "He kissed me. Not the other way around." After saying that, she ran off to the music room. She did not want to know how he was going to react to that and she certainly did not want him asking her more questions. She did not even know the answer to half of the ones running through her head.

Tamaki stood dumbfounded in the hallway. He blinked stupidly for a moment. Kyoya kissed his foster sister and his dad knew about it? Why didn't Kyoya tell him? It did not make any sense, but he shook his head waking himself from a daze. The blond walked to the music room slowly as he thought about it. When he stepped in he saw Kyoya and immediately asked, "Why didn't you tell me you kissed Suzu?" This made the entire host club stare at all three of them, Suzu, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

The twins soon remarked, "We thought she was a lezbo. Good going, Kyoya."

Kyoya on the other hand, looked over at Suzu. "You told him?"

Suzu was unzipping her dress in the back and let it slip down to reveal her black Cami then her green cargo shorts that went down to her knees. She blushed and looked away. "Why do all boys have to be so damned stupid?" She demanded.

"How come we never noticed you were wearing that under your dress?" The twins asked from the sidelines.

"Tamaki! How come you had to ask so loud and get everyone's attention. And you!" She pointed at Kyoya. "Why did you have to kiss me?" She yelped. Maybe Suzu really did like him.

"I don't want to answer that question here," Kyoya said as he looked down at his pad of paper.

"So you _did_ kiss her!" Tamaki accused.

Kyoya gazed over at his friend long and hard. "Tamaki, this is none of your business," he said calmly and put his pad away.

"I just want a straight answer!" Suzu interrupted.

"I'll explain later."

"No!" Suzu growled. "You'll explain _now_!"

"Isn't it obvious, Suzu?" Kyoya asked her with a raised eyebrow as he looked her dead in the eye. "Because it really should be," he added. "'I like you." When Suzu's eyebrows furrowed together he sighed. "I would like to date you." He clarified.

"People don't like each other. They hang out with each other to benefit themselves if a person is tolerable. People use each other just to get through in life. There is no one person who isn't using their so called friend. No one is so nice as to do something simply because they can or because it is a nice thing to do. That's not the way the world works. You're lying," Suzu stated.

Tamaki's eyes were wide, completely surprised by what she had said. However, Kyoya simply stood there completely unchanged as if he had expected her to say something like that. "S-Suzu..." said Tamaki, the first one to speak up after her little speech.

His black haired friend pushed himself off of the wall and walked up to Suzu. He grabbed her wrist gently and whispered something in her ear as his free hand cupped her neck. When he finally pulled away from her, she stood there unmoved. Little did anyone know, she was debating hitting him in the face up until his little chat with her. "I'm sorry if I really am an idiot... I'm gonna go home now," Suzu said and turned to leave.

"We're going with you!" Hani declared and raced to the door with Mori following close behind.

Suzu stared at him and blinked, not knowing what to say. "Not to be rude, but what if I don't want you to?" She asked softly, her voice sounding childish again.

"We're going with you anyway!" Hani told her with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh... Okay," was all Suzu had to say and continued out the door. Her dress was still left behind in a heap on the floor.

Back in the music room, Tamaki was whining. "I'm loosing all my friends to Suzu! This is supposed to be my host club!"

Haruhi giggled a little. "More people would still be here if you just had me go with her instead," the brown-eyed cross dresser pointed out.

Kyoya looked over at her. "I would have raised your debt by one hundred million yen."

"A HUNDRED MILLION!" Haruhi shrieked.

0o0

"Yuzuru-san, I want a pet pig," Suzu blurted out as she sat at the island in the kitchen with Hani and Mori. She was eating strawberries that she had dipped in sugar and was throwing the green tops into the trash across the room. There was only one time that she had missed and it certainly had not happened today. "That's my goal in life: Get a pet pig and take over the world."

"I don't know which one is more crazy, Suzu." The man admitted.

Hani happily ate strawberries dipped in sugar as well as many sweets. Mori simply sat there and sipped tea from a cup.

"If it's a girl, I'd name it Sugar. If it was a boy, I would name it Ginger. Maybe I would get one boy and one girl. Then I could have Sugar and Ginger and take them for walks. Their nicknames would be Sweet and Sour. I think Sugar would have white fur. Ginger would have sandy colored fur. Then once I took over the world, I would get a herd of hippos." The girl nodded, now sure of herself and her plan for the future. "Yup! That's how it's gonna go. I'm sure of it."

Yuzuru gave her a weird look. "Are you sure you're OK?" He asked.

"I was mean today, there's no way I will be OK until I take 4 hours to clean, eat, and go to bed," the brunette stated in a matter-of-the-fact way. "I'm going to go to bed. Night night." Suzu then got up and headed out of the room, leaving the three men to sit awkwardly in the kitchen with no idea of what to tell Tamaki.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

AN: I realized that you should probably start reading these chapters in order if you haven't been already...

* * *

The house was quite for quite a while until Tamaki came home, announcing his arrival as usual. He had Suzu's school uniform in his hands and ran up the stairs after greeting his friends and his father. When he opened the door to her room, Tamaki discovered that somehow Kyoya had made it to Suzu's room before he did. While all this was going on, one of the maids answered the knocking at the double doors by opening one. There stood two people, one tall, teenage male and one slightly shorter, but still tall, woman who appeared to be in her forties. They had the same dark brown hair, but the teen had very curly hair whereas the woman had only slightly wavy hair. Both had the same ice blue eyes and the same rosy cheeks, perhaps from Rosaria.

"Hi, we came here to see Suzu," the woman said with a smile making crow's feet appear on her face. "I'm Suzu's mother and this is her brother."

The maid blinked, not sure of what to do. "Oh," she muttered. After a moment she opened the door a little farther. "Please, come in. I'll let her know that both of you are here." Once the two were fully inside, she shut the door and headed off to the kitchen to inform Yuzuru. Then she made her way to inform Suzu of the new arrivals.

Meanwhile, Suzu was sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware of the two males who were watching her in her room that was filled with the sound of melancholic music. "Kyoya, when did you get here?" Tamaki asked his friend as he went to sit at the edge of his cousin's bed. His voice was soft, but not a whisper, because he was afraid he might wake her up.

The black haired teen looked up to his friend on the other side of the girl's bed. "Fifteen minutes ago. Suzu has the tendency to leave her window open," He informed the blond then gazed back down at her.

Suzu turned on her side in her sleep, away from Kyoya. Now facing Tamaki, she let out a soft grunt in discomfort. The silk blanket slid down her figure to her waist.

"Do you actually like her, Kyoya?" Tamaki found himself wondering out loud.

The double doors to Suzu's room opened, letting the hallway's light into the girl's room. This allowed irritation and discomfort to affect her and she soon woke up. "Is something wrong?" The teen inquired groggily as she looked past Tamaki and toward the doors. Then Suzu noticed Tamaki sitting on her bed. "Is it already morning? I didn't think I slept that long..."

"I'm sorry, Suzu, I didn't realize you were sleeping," the maid apologized gently as she walked over to her bedside. "You have guests, so you should probably get dressed. They're downstairs in the entrance room," she told the girl with a soft smile then turned on the lights and left the room closing the door behind her.

The brunette stretched, effectively cracking her back fairly loudly. Then she slid out from under the covers revealing her red shorts and the rest of her black Cami. "Oh, hi, Kyoya. I didn't see you there." She muttered then slithered away from her bed and to her closet then closed the door behind herself. When she came out of her closet she had on military green cargo pants and a T-shirt that probably belonged to Tamaki. "Were you watching me sleep again? Or just "admiring the murals" as you had called it before," she said, with air quotes and all.

"Just admiring," Kyoya answered simply.

"Uh-huh..." Suzu muttered and left the room, soon followed by the two boys. The girl slid down the banister instead of using the stairs and landed flat on her feet. When she looked up she saw the faces of two people she horribly wished she was capable of forgetting. Hot, salty water formed in her eyes, making it uncomfortable for her to see.

Soon, Kyoya and Tamaki joined her at the bottom of the stairs. Yuzuru was at the entrance to the kitchen, next to the stair case, with Mori and Hani. "Hey, Suzu, do you know them?" Tamaki asked stupidly. His friend Kyoya already knew the answers, being a stalker and all, he had actually looked up friends, family, and other people Suzu might know. These two were actually ID-ed as her relatives. She had restraining orders on these two.

"Daichi, my brother and Izumi, my mother," Suzu responded coldly, her fists now clenched. One of her fists slipped into her pocket as she asked, "Why are you two here?"

"We wanted to see you, Suzu!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Really? I'll cut out your eyes if you ever try to see me again, you selfish whore." The teen scowled as she looked straight into the woman's blue eyes with her almost hazel, green ones.

The woman let out an exasperated sigh, "Why do you have to be like this, darling? You know I don't mean any harm."

Suzu's lip snarled as if a fishing hook had gotten caught in it. "Is that why you sell me off? You're a whore! A filthy whore! Get the hell out of here! I never want to see you! I'll spit on your grave when you die! Hell, I'll kill you if it helps you fall six feet under any faster!" She growled fiercely.

"Suzu, it's not like that. I have a boyfriend now." Izumi urged.

The girl loosened her tense shoulders, letting them sink and slouch. "Really? You're gonna make me fuck him too, aren't you? That's the rules in Mommy's house! Whoever she fucks Suzu fucks too!" the enraged Suzu lashed out with vicious words. "Then Bro will just stand there and not give a flying fuck, right, Bro? Right? You just gonna stand there and watch, 'cause it helps you get your way, right? You sick little fucks!"

"Suzu..." Tamaki muttered from behind his cousin.

The caramel brunette looked back at Tamaki with a soft, sad expression on her face. "You don't understand this, Tamaki. Go to your room and pretend you don't know anything. It never got me anywhere, but I don't know how it will treat you.." She muttered then went to face her mother again with a sour expression plastered on her face. Her fist came out of her pocket with -don't ask me how- a crowbar, the very same she used to protect herself and Haruhi. "Don't make me hurt you. Leave, and you will still have eyeballs in their rightful sockets."

Daichi took a step forward, always the first to make an aggressive move. He reached forward to grab his sister's wrist, but the girl ducked and swung the crowbar into the side of his gut. The teen reached for his now aching side and lunged for his sister again. "Just come home, Suzu." He told his sister.

"Fuck no!" She screamed and whipped the cast iron bar to hit him behind his knees making him fall over uselessly. "It's not a home, it's a building that acts as a God damned brothel that has me as its main attraction, you asshole!" By now, one of the maids was in the kitchen calling the police, not knowing Kyoya had dialed them the minute he saw Daichi and Izumi at the bottom of the steps. "But you wouldn't give a damn! I bet you're screwing mom, aren't you, you little Spit-fuck!"

"Stop is Suzu!" Yuzuru's voice finally sounded from beside the staircase.

The girl turned to face him, her footing still in fighting stance, but her arms lax and shoulders slumped. Her face held and innocent, puppy-dog look.

Taking her chance, Izumi grabbed her daughter by her hair and yanked her down to the floor. She pinned the girl's hands at her back and kept them there by forcing her knee and shin down into Suzu's spine effectively disabling her. Suzu began yelping and squealing like a pig. "Shut up, Suzu. Let Mom take you home."

Suzu stopped her yelping for a moment and banged her head against the tile flooring. "Why? So the bitch can get laid?" She snarled, rewarded with her mother's knee being forced deep into her spine making it snap and crack. Immediately following, Suzu's breath became labored, but she was soon saved.

The police had finally arrived.

* * *

I apologize for access amounts of drama and the fact that this should have been posted last night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

AN: I realized that you should probably start reading these chapters in order if you haven't been already...

* * *

At the hospital where Suzu was staying there was some ruckus at the Visitor's Desk. A man had shown up with straight, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a height of 5'7". The moment he had asked which room Suzu was in was the exact moment when Yuzuru asked the same thing. The man's name was Hiroshi Hara and claimed to be Suzu's father. Once the room number and location was given to them, they had a mad dash to the girl's room.

"SUZU!" Both yelled when they entered the room and saw the girl lying in the hospital bed.

"Papa! Yuzuru-san! Papa... How did you get here?" She wondered after recovering from the sudden loudness of the men. The bed was positioned at least halfway upright so she could be somewhat in a sitting position. She was drinking what looked to be water, but one could never tell with her.

The two men tried to start at the same time, while the question really was directed at both of them the girl did not think that this would create a problem.

"Papa, go ahead, when you're done let Yuzuru-san talk."

"Well, I told Eri that I was going to a business meeting," was the brunet's short answer.

Yuzuru quickly took his turn, and eagerly. "The police called me and told me which hospital you were in after they were done asking everyone what happened... and after they found out which one you were in. Fortunately, Kyoya was able to call in and confirm that you were here."

"I think they have me scheduled for surgery tomorrow," Suzu announced suddenly after a moment of looming silence. Her father gazed at her curiously with his green hazel eyes. "Mother... Is an asshole," she explained quietly and looked into her cup of water. In sudden realization her eyes shot up to stare at the two. "I almost forgot," she said quickly, "Papa, this is Yuzuru-san, my current foster-father. Yuzuru-san, this is my dad, Hiroshi Hara."

The two fully understood why she had forgotten so easily - besides the fact that she was very heavily drugged. It was best to cover more critical ground, as long as they were not about to kill each other introductions were not as important as getting facts straightened out. "So what are you getting surgery on?" Hiroshi asked his daughter carefully, hoping it was not an avoided topic.

"My spine..." Suzu muttered in response.

"Oh..." Her father responded softly, there was so much that could go wrong in a surgical procedure on the spine, being a bone surgeon himself, Hiroshi knew all of the risks.

For a while the three were silent, not knowing what to say or do. Suzu would not let her father figures say they were sorry for what happened, because it was not their fault. Both of them knew this. The two would not let Suzu apologize for being such a hassle, because it was not her fault that this had happened either. So they all sat there, without a word and without much movement.

The time passed slowly before Suzu finally cleared her throat. "Yuzuru-san, do you think I could see Tamaki?" She asked the lighter haired brunet. "I need to apologize to him..."

0o0

Tamaki entered the hospital room and sat down on the edge of the bed that Suzu was lying down on. The bed was still in an upright position, but somehow the teen managed to sleep. The blond gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. When her green eyes opened, she saw Tamaki and smiled tiredly at her. "Curse these drugs that make me sleepy." She mumbled to herself.

The boy chuckled at the statement and smiled at her. "Are you doing alright? I heard you have surgery tomorrow. Kyoya says it's early in the morning," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I was an ass back there..." The brunette said softly, her eyes averted to her hands. She did not want to look up at Tamaki, because she felt ashamed of her actions.

Tamaki nodded. "It's OK," he said gently.

"I have to wear a back brace, you wouldn't have a clue how uncomfortable it is." Suzu was somehow being optimistic again. "One of the nurses I was talking to said I should be out of here in at least a week, but no more than a week and a half."

Again Tamaki nodded.

Never had Suzu ever seen the boy at such a loss for words. He was always so energetic and excited about anything and everything. "Tamaki, I don't know if you're mad at me and deciding not to talk to me because of it, or if you have something to say, but you're afraid you'll make me mad. But whatever it is, just say something. I can guarantee that you're not going to make me mad or upset me or anything like that."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked softly. This time, Suzu nodded. "What you said to your mom, were you being serious, or were you only saying that because you were mad at her?"

Suzu sat there for a moment. It almost made her cry and she did not even know why. Her voice cracked, "I-I'm sorry, wh-what?"

"What you said to your mom, did that actually happen?" The older teen asked softly.

The brunette teen bit back a few tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. "My mom was never the sweet woman in the fairytales that she read to me as a child, but somehow I thought she was for the longest time. She wasn't the woman anyone should look up to and really never has been. Tamaki, my mother would sell me off simply so she could buy more clothes or get laid by the same sick person who wanted to screw a little kid senseless. I wish it really was only a lie, but it's not.

"I have a lot of serious problems because of the way I was treated growing up. My papa won custody of me at a young age, but I still had to see my mom. But when I was with my papa, he usually didn't have to time to take care of me, and my step mom would refuse to. That's how I ended up in foster care. That's how I ended up here," Suzu finally concluded. She wiped away tears from her eyes that threatened to fall.

Suddenly, she found herself in the blond's arms. "I'm sorry..." He said softly to her.

The girl blinked stupidly for a moment before weakly hugging him back. "It's not your fault, Tamaki."

"I'm still sorry."

"I'm glad I met you," Suzu muttered before drifting into sleep.

0o0

_The walls were the beautiful murals that Suzu had painted only recently, but she could see herself crawling on the floor as a tiny tot. That little girl she once was, was so carefree and happy. The Suzu of now, the one who had become a third person floating and clinging to the ceiling, remembered her time as a child and smiled to herself. The little one opened a door to a hallway? No, a carpeted stairway. She clung to the smooth, wooden banister with brass bolts that connected it to the wall, hanging from it, and made her way up the stairs. There was no way the banister would break on her now, it never had before._

_Suzu on the ceiling watched her little self, following her as if she were a balloon tied to her former self's wrist. Maybe this was what being disembodied felt like... No, it wasn't. This was what being trapped in the past felt like. It felt like having too much funnel cake at a carnival. It felt like being sick, ready to throw up, but not doing so. It felt like misery knowing that something horrible was about to happen in this memory. That was why she was not living through her dream as little Suzu, but living this dream as _disembodied _Suzu._

_The kid opened the heavy wooden door to her room by turning a big brass knob then closed the door behind herself as Suzu floated through the door. Then the memory did something that was not in Suzu's memory. She went to the closet, looking to see if anyone was around to see then went inside, as if making sure she was keeping a secret a secret. There, in the closet with piss yellow walls and fire engine red, wood flooring, was Mr. Poe, her imaginary friend who she told everyone lived after getting hit dead-on by a semi._

_Mr. Poe pointed up at Suzu on the ceiling, drawing tot-Suzu's attention to her. He then helped the child pull the disembodied ghost down to the floor. Together they opened a secret, hidden door in the back of the closet and..._

Suzu woke up. It was all just a dream. She was back to reality now. She was attached to the big guns now, the heavy machinery. Tamaki was sitting next to her, on the edge of the bed. The brunette smiled to herself. "Tamaki, I'm glad you're here," she whispered, even though the boy was clearly exhausted and sleeping.

* * *

I apologize for the bits of unneeded drama that should have been saved for the Drama Llama's Mama.

Also, Suzu's dream is supposed to represent how she sees things from her past. Becoming a disembodied "Third Person" when something bad is going on is quite normal for people who have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD).

On another note, I think that Tamaki would be the best big brother in the whole damn world! I really think that this story -and this chapter in particular- clearly depicts how I view Tamaki.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

Claimer: I own my OCs and my plot bunny who may end up dieing.

AN: I realized that you should probably start reading these chapters in order if you haven't been already...

* * *

Suzu had woken up yet again. By now, she was sure her surgical procedure was over with. It hurt to sit up, a little more than it had before. This being said, she automatically assumed she was correct and that she was ready for rehabilitation or whatever it was they had for patients after surgical procedures were over with.

Tamaki was awake and sitting by her side as he had been before, making her realize that this was a new room. "Tamaki," Suzu muttered softly, "Will you open the curtains. I want to look outside."

The boy jumped at first then looked to her. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping," he admitted before drawing the bland hospital curtains. It was dreary, rain cloud-filled day. "That's disappointing..." He muttered in response to the bad weather out the window.

"The clouds will bring a new life to everything after it rains..." Suzu mumbled. After a moment she spoke again, "Tamaki..."

"Huh? Is something wrong, Suzu?" The blond asked as he sat back down in his spot on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't get offended or anything if I wanted to be part of your family or anything, would you?" Suzu asked quietly as she fiddled the white sheets around her fingers, tieing them in knots around her digits.

Tamaki scoffed, "You're my cousin! Of course I wouldn't be offended! I would only be offended if-"

"I don't mean like that. I want to be your sister. I don't want to lead a life trapped by the memories of my name or the ghosts of my family and our past. I want to be done with the person that you see right now. I want to be someone completely new. I want to change my name. I want to really be someone, Tamaki."

"I don't want to be stuck in the past..." Suzu finally finished for herself.

The blond's shoulders sagged as he hunched over. "How are you going to do that? Your dad cares for you a lot, Suzu. I saw, Dad saw it." Tamaki did have a point.

"My dad cares for me enough to give me over to a family I would be much better off with. If Yuzuru-san agrees to adopt me, then I change my name. I change my hair. I wear glasses. I do everything it takes to keep the past I want to leave behind in a storage box. That past isn't going anywhere until the day I can grow up and face the person that I need to be."

"What are you going to do about school? Everyone already knows about you at Ouran," Tamaki pointed out.

The brunette shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to go to Lobelia." She sighed softly and untangled her fingers from the white hospital sheets. "Come to think of it, it's pretty convenient. It's a girls only school, they have massages and a bunch of other stuff. No one knows me there. Hell, no one even knows_ of_ me there. But, maybe I'll change my name... Just in case."

"What were you thinking of?" Tamaki asked, soaking it all up with his sponge-like brain.

Again, Suzu shrugged. "Maybe something like "Akira" (Bright or Clear)."

Tamaki smirked and shook his head. He had just the name for her. "I was thinking Ren (Water Lily or Lotus) or Yuri (Lily)." He admitted. When he saw the girl smile, he smiled happily. "You like it right? I think it fits you! Just as long as you don't join that one club that has been trying to get rid of the Host Club, I'll back you one-hundred and ten percent!"

0o0

By the time Suzu was released from the hospital she was already Ren Suoh, she was ready to lead her new life. There would be no more "switching families" and "switching lives", the new girl was permanent. Effectively, Suzu had been killed by Ren without any actual homicide happening. The old girl was dead and gone. Ren dyed her hair a dark red color. She left her bangs long and chopped away the rest, leaving it to spike out. Ren was a focused girl, determined for success. While going to Lobelia, she was able to see the Host Club, and frequently visited them. And, though she would not admit it to anyone aside from Tamaki, she was debating between dating Kyoya or hanging out with Mori more. It was a tough choice, they were both very handsome. Ren could foresee one constant in her life, the two men who would always be there for her: Tamaki and Yuzuru. Her birth father would always be there for her, but his influence was not of a father anymore, but of a close family friend. In the records, Suzu had died and disappeared, so her mother and brother would never be able to find her unless she gave her secret away to the wrong people. Loose ends did not exist in Ren's life, the ends had no chance in following her from her past life.

It was odd and foreign to her, but she started wearing make-up. After a while, Tamaki and the twins helped her make ties to the modeling- and soon afterwards to the acting- industries. She was becoming very popular very quickly. There was nothing that could stop her rise to fame with her determination and strong-will. Using her fame to her advantage, she began to work up a pool of money to give away to a foundation created to help victims of abuse. No one else in the world would know or understand, but simply assume that she was a charitable person. This added to her popularity, fortunately she was not as famous to be credited throughout the world or even through all of Japan. Being in high school, Ren did not want too much attention for fear it would keep her from working on her assignments and getting good grades.

Ren enjoyed all the things Suzu did and wore all the clothes Suzu liked, but she had a different sense about her, a different air to her presence. She had a positive feeling on others around her, giving them a sense of security and safety. Her eyes were knowing, but warm, not cold and lonely like Suzu's. She walked with lighter, free-er feet and never looked at her feet when walking down the hall. Anywhere Ren went, she went with confidence and without the frantic fear Suzu always seemed to have. She even planned to take over the world as Suzu had planned before. As of getting out of the hospital and into her new school, she was put on the waiting list for buying a tea cup-sized pig.

At Lobelia, a few girls did hit on her, but she never minded it. Everyone at Lobelia was nice to her and it was peaceful to have a massage every day or whenever she needed one. The extra-curricular classes were all fun and very helpful in making friends quickly. Of course, she was able to leave early on days when she did not have a class at the end of the day. Missing her friends in the Host Club at Ouran, she spent her extra time on those days with Tamaki and the other hosts at Ouran. Kyoya seemed to be even more attracted to her more lively and free personality, but the twins were still suspecting that she was a lesbian. Hani offered her sweets more often and even invited her for tea at his house with Mori. Tamaki, of course, told her to go ahead and that he would tell their dad she would be late in getting home whenever she accepted the offer. Kyoya asked her to paint pictures of all of the host club members so he could sell them, she would get credit as well as ten percent of the profits from whatever she decided to do.

The girl had to admit, it was nice having a steady life. Maybe drama would pursue her, maybe it wouldn't. There was no way of telling what was to happen. There was no way to predict the future events. Ren had to admit to herself that it was exciting, it was something she could easily get used to.

* * *

I was aiming for a feeling of content at the end of this chapter. While typing this up I was listening to Amanda Palmer's new album: Amanda Palmer Goes Down Under. Specifically, I was listening to her song "In My Mind"

I really hope that you enjoyed it! :)

Also, I may or may not make more chapters of this. It's up for debate whether I should leave it as is or continue with more chapters.


End file.
